Gay Love
by YamiStacy
Summary: As Sayu and Misa embark on a relationship, they think Light is gay, but who will they set him up with?


Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote 

Enjoy. If you don't like graphic Yuri or Yaoi, don't read on.

Oh also, SPOILER ALERTS! If you haven't read all of Deathnote, TURN AWAY!

Gay Pride

She walked down the street in her usual ensemble of short skirts, tights and clingy tops, all very gothic, her sleek blonde hair with skull clips in it and her lips as red as blood. She was happily swinging her purse when she stopped as she noticed someone at the other end of the street. It was the most beautiful person she had ever seen and she was determined to catch their attention. She happily skipped, pretending to not notice them so she could bang into them and cause their possessions to fly onto the floor.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. Let me help you." Misa said with a mock apology as she crouched on the ground to pick up the belongings.

"Oh my goodness, you're Misa Amane!"

"You recognised me?"

"How couldn't I, you're the most beautiful person in existence."

"You flatterer you. What is your name by the way?"

"My name? I'm Sayu Yagami." Sayu said as she put her contents back in the bag they had come out of.

"What a beautiful name, a beautiful name quite befitting of you." Misa smiled sweetly as she flirted. Sayu blushed. "Can I buy you a coffee, Sayu Yagami?"

"Sure." Sayu blurted out shyly.

They walked into a café together and once they both had a latte each, they started to get to know each other. Within two hours of sitting in the same café booth, they had learnt a lot about each other.

As the sun started to set, Misa offered to walk Sayu home. They walked along, arm in arm like they had known each other all their lives and when they got to the porch; Misa couldn't resist moving in for a kiss.

Sayu hesitated but only for a second and soon her lips were locked with Misa's. They closed their eyes and they found the other's person's hands so they were locked in a meaningful kiss with fingers laced. Misa moved closer to Sayu, their breasts touching through their clothes, Sayu's head turned on a side and both their lips parted, now their tongues also met and they remained joined. They moved closer to each other so that their breasts squashed up against the other's body and their pelvis's touched. In Sayu's mind, she was beginning to realise she hadn't just admired Misa, she had also had a crush on her and in Misa's mind, she knew this felt right and she never wanted this happiness to end. She needed Sayu if she wanted to be happy for the rest of her life. All too soon, they broke apart and pulled slightly away from each other but they still held hands. Sayu was contemplating asking her if she wanted to stay for tea. Misa didn't want to leave Sayu's side and was considering asking her to be her girlfriend.

"Do you want to…go out…with me?" Misa asked and to her surprise, she was nervous. Misa was never nervous; she was the most confident person she knew.

"Yes." Sayu replied without hesitation.

"Great." Misa said smiling.

"Shall I see if you can stay for dinner?"

"If you want."

"I do want. Stay here." Sayu opened the door and ran inside to ask her mother, she came back moments later, bounding down the corridor like a faithful pet welcoming home their master. "Mum says it's fine. Come on in."

Misa stepped cautiously into the Yagami home. Sayu saw she was nervous and took her elbow to guide her around.

"Take a seat. Dinner shouldn't be long."

Misa perched on the end of one of the chairs at the table while Sayu put out placemats and cutlery.

"Do you want any help?"

"No, you're a guest so relax."

Misa sank back into her chair and soon enough Sayu and her mother brought food to the table.

"Light! Dinner!" Sayu's mother called up the stairs.

"Who's Light?" Misa asked Sayu as she sat opposite her famous girlfriend.

"He's my older brother."

Sayu's mother sat on one of the chairs and as she sat down there was thumping coming from the corridor. Light was throwing his weight as he walked down the stairs. He entered the dining room and sat down without acknowledging Misa.

"Light, this is Misa."

Light looked up at the star and she smiled at him. He nodded and looked back down at his food.

There wasn't much conversation exchanged over the dinner table. Misa had taken her shoes off and was running her foot up and down Sayu's calf. Sayu was smiling down at her food as she used her chopsticks to play with her rice.

When they finished dinner, Sayu's mother asked Light to help clear the table and Misa and Sayu made their escape. Sayu showed Misa the way to her bedroom and there, Sayu sat on the edge of her bed while Misa span around in her desk chair.

"You have a lovely home." Misa finally said breaking the ice. "And the meal was tasty."

"Thanks. My mother takes pride in her home and cooking."

Misa wheeled over to Sayu, still in the chair and placed her hands on Sayu's knees. "You look so beautiful Sayu. It makes me proud to know you are mine."

"You're beautiful too and I think you're amazing."

Misa smiled at Sayu before standing up and taking her hands off her knees. Then she moved close to Sayu and pushed her lightly backwards so she fell onto the bed, then she sat over her torso, legs astride and bent in to kiss her.

"Is the door locked, Sayu?"

"Yes." Sayu breathed excitedly and nervously.

"Good. We won't get disturbed."

They moved together up the bed until Sayu's head reached her pillows then Misa undid her own clothes so she was in a black bra and thong and then she took off Sayu's clothes, careful not to rip them or pull them too much. It was revealed that Sayu had Salmon pink underwear under her clothes. She was wearing a pink bra with pink briefs. Misa held Sayu's head in her hands before she ran her hands quickly down her quivering body.

"Are you scared?"

"A bit."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"We haven't known each other very long."

"I don't care."

Misa bent down again to kiss Sayu on the lips tenderly before she moved to her chin and kissed down her neck and the nape. Her hands reached behind Sayu's back and undid her bra, and then she took it off and kissed them in turn. She momentarily straightened up to place her warm hands on Sayu's small breasts and rubbed them. Sayu groaned a little.

"Do you like that?"

"A little, yes."

Misa smiled affectionately at Sayu before bending down again and continuing to kiss down her flat stomach. She had moved so she was sat on Sayu's legs by now and once again her hands were needed as she removed Sayu's knickers. She continued to move further down Sayu's body and soon she was nuzzling into Sayu's pubic hair. She got off Sayu's legs and she opened them slowly on her own accord. Misa slipped two fingers in to Sayu's vaginal opening. Sayu squeaked but as Misa's fingers rotated like on a pivot, she started to groan again.

When Misa's fingers grew tired, she replaced them by slipping her tongue in.

Five minutes later, Misa was snuggled up to Sayu with her arms around her girlfriend, her head resting on the bosoms she had kissed earlier on during the sex. Sayu was breathing lightly as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

A sharp knock disturbed the peaceful silence as Light stood on the other side telling them Misa should go home now, as it was late.

Misa reluctantly got up off the bed and her safe haven; she looked at her girlfriend as she fell into a deep slumber laced with dreams about Misa. Misa put her clothes on quietly then raided the room for Pyjamas that she slipped the sleeping Sayu into. With great difficulty she got her under the covers of her comfortable bed and then she lightly kissed her on the head. Misa unlocked the door and slipped out of the room checking her appearance in a mirror on the landing. Then she walked down the stairs in her shoes and thanked Mrs. Yagami for her hospitality.

But Misa wasn't only interested in the Yagami family because of Sayu, but also for someone else.

"Light, a quick word please."

Light mooched behind Misa onto the outside porch. "What."

"Two words for you and they're something I currently possess: Shinigami eyes."

Light's eyes lit up at this revelation.

"You are the second Kira."

"I am and I will obey your wishes as you are my messiah."

"That's wonderful but answer me one thing…are you and my sister more than friends?"

"Yes…yes we are."

"I see…well I can't stop her from seeing you but if you tell her that I am Kira, I will kill you. I promise."

"I understand. Goodnight, Light."

Misa called a taxi and drove back to her apartment, her dreams a vivid mess of Light breaking her and Sayu up.

She woke up with sweat on her forehead; losing Sayu had been the worst nightmare she'd ever had. She fell back to sleep but had the same dream and woke up again at eight that morning. She realised she wouldn't get back to sleep now, so she got up and dressed in a black and red outfit. She put on red and black polka dot underwear, the bra had no straps on it then she slid her skinny physique into a red top in the style of a Basque with a short black skirt, black fish net tights and a skull belt that rested on her hips. Then she put on a cross necklace that had great detail and little red diamante crystals set into it. She sat down at the vanity desk in her apartment and gave herself rosy cheeks with red lipstick and eyeliner around her eyes. Adding to this, she put mascara on her already long eyelashes and brushed her hair out, not adding any accessories. All that was left to do was to add the finishing touches and onto each foot she carefully placed a ruby red high-heeled shoe.

Having exchanged phone numbers last night she rang Sayu.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and do something today."

"That sounds fun."

"Ok, shall I come to your house and we'll get a taxi wherever you want. I'll pay."

"Ok…only if you're sure."

"Positive. Now hurry up and get dressed because I'm leaving my apartment now."

"Ok, see you soon."

Misa walked to a waiting taxi and drove to her lover's side.

On the other side of town, Sayu had only just woken up. She hadn't remembered ever putting pyjamas on but as soon she was told Misa was on her way over, she put the curiosity to the back of her mind and hastily rummaged through her wardrobe to find something to wear.

Eventually she settled on a denim skirt with Ugg boots and a pink frilly strappy top. She brushed out her hair and put some eyeliner on the bottom lids of her eyes. Just as she walked onto the landing she heard a car beep outside and moments later the doorbell rang. Sayu heard her mother shout "Hold on," and she ran down the stairs two at a time to reach the door before her mother.

"I've got this, mum."

"Do you even know who it is?"

"Yes, it's Misa. We're going out for the day." Sayu opened the door and ogled at Misa.

"When will you get home?"

"Oh she won't be out late, Mrs Yagami. I'll make sure she gets home safely."

"Thank you, Misa." Sayu's mother smiled at Misa before walking back into the kitchen.

Sayu walked onto the porch and closed the door behind her before she spoke. "You look…absolutely…wow!"

"Thanks." Misa winked at her with one of her perfectly made up eyes. "You look gorgeous."

"Not really."

"Yes really! Shall we go?"

"Sure."

Misa held her arm on an angle and Sayu linked arms with her girlfriend as they walked to the waiting taxi.

"Where to, miss?"

"Where would you like to go, Sayu? My treat."

"Can we go out for a meal? Breakfast or something, I'm starving!"

"Ok, to Benedict's Breakfast Bar please, driver."

"But, Misa! That place is so expensive."

"You're worth it, Sayu."

It only took the driver ten minutes to get them to Benedict's Breakfast Bar and once he was paid a hefty sum, they walked inside arm in arm.

"Pick anywhere you want to sit, Sayu. Anywhere you like."

They chose a booth at the back of the restaurant, it was quite shaded from other tables and Sayu was so hungry she ran off to the all you could eat bar to fill up a plate with food for herself. When she returned, Misa went off to get some breakfast, putting a healthy portion of food on her plate. When she returned she sat close to Sayu and took off one of her stilettos. Then once again she ran her foot up Sayu's leg. A chill of excitement ran up Sayu's spine, which caused her to jump a little where she sat.

Misa realised she wasn't as hungry as she had thought she was when she was full after eating half of her bacon and scrambled eggs meal.

"Want any of this bacon?"

"Only if you don't want it."

"I'll share a bit with you. I eat from one end and you eat from the other end…then I'll be full."

"Like a cliché 'Lady and the Tramp' moment?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

The girls smiled at each other before slowly eating a slice of bacon from either end and eventually meeting in the middle, their lips touched, both laced with bacon grease so their lips moved easily over the other's mouth.

They were still kissing even when they had bitten through the bacon and had it in their mouths. Eventually they broke apart and ate the food that saliva was currently washing over.

Misa watched Sayu thoughtfully, as she ate the rest of Misa's and her own food.

When she had finished, she pushed her plate away and sat breathing lightly. Misa turned Sayu's head to face her and kissed her on the lips, then she moved her hand under the table and placed it on Sayu's knee. Slowly her hand crept up Sayu's leg, losing sight as it entered under the denim and didn't stop until the fingertips found the top of Sayu's knickers. The hand pulled them down and she put her hand above the briefs. Then slowly two fingers entered Sayu's vagina and span again on a pivot.

Sayu was breathing heavier now trying not to groan or squeal as they were in a public place. But because they were kissing, her groans were muffled anyway. Misa's fingers worked faster, pleasuring Sayu more. Unaware to Misa however, this was making Sayu increasingly aroused with every turn of the fingers in her. Sayu broke away from Misa's lips and whispered to her.

"Can we go somewhere more private…you're making me horny."

Misa smiled and removed her fingers, wiping them on the paper napkin that came with her plate.

"Let me get the bill and then make a quick stop in a shop."

"I want you so badly, is that really necessary?"

"It's vital, Sayu. And the shop is near where I live so don't worry."

"Well ok then, but hurry up with the bill and the shop."

"I promise I'll be as quick as I can."

Misa slipped on her shoe and walked off to pay the bill then she walked back briskly to pick up her bag and beckoned Sayu to come with her."

They walked out of the restaurant into sunlight then made their way across the road to a less busy street. They walked for a few minutes in silence before turning down another street and coming to a shop.

"Stay here."

Misa walked into the shop and was out moments later with a carrier bag.

They walked for another few minutes to Misa's apartment and once they got in with the door closed behind them, Sayu grabbed Misa and kissed her roughly on the lips. She parted and looked up and down Misa's body.

"You're so gorgeous. You've seen me in the nuddy…now it's my time to see how beautiful you look without clothes on."

"Ok. Undress me like a doll." Misa walked to her double bed and stood on one of the sides; then she stood waiting.

Sayu walked up to her looking quite nervous, her hands slowly extended in front of her as she reached for the silky red Basque. She undid every hook and the tension increased as she undressed her girlfriend in silence. Once the Basque was off, she took off her skirt and then asked Misa to take her shoes off so she could take off the tights. Once they were off, Misa put her high-heels back on and thought it was a good idea to get onto her bed so she could lie seductively in her red lingerie with her matching shoes. Misa flicked her hair and Sayu literally ripped her clothes away from her body so she was only in her underwear as well. Sayu then eagerly crawled up to where Misa was laid. She looked so beautiful and composed like a porn star ready to shoot the next scene in the sick pornography film.

Sayu put her quivering hands on Misa's hips and ran her hands up and around to where the bra straps were located but thought against this. She wanted to see Misa's breasts last. After making this decision she decided to run her hands back down Misa's body and carefully took off her thong getting them down to her ankles and removing the shoes along with the knickers. Then she undid Misa's bra and threw this on the floor and pulled away from Misa's naked body to survey her. The hair on her vagina was managed and was obviously waxed, her torso flat but still young so her breasts didn't sag as she lay very still on the bed.

"_Those breasts are works of art in themselves, they're not too big and not too small with the most beautiful protruding nipples and I'm pretty sure they're firm. I wonder if she'll let me touch them._" Sayu thought to herself, she absent-mindedly stretched one of her hands out to Misa and placed it softly on one of the breasts, she squeezed it a little…and confirmed the fact they were firm.

Sayu moved closer and kissed Misa romantically on the lips, Misa's hands moved over Sayu's body, taking her underwear off for her.

"Look in the carrier bag." Misa said, her blue eyes bright with excitement.

Sayu leaned over Misa's legs and brought the carrier bag from the shop they stopped at. While she did this, Misa's fingers wandered back to Sayu's vagina and she moved her fingers around again in the hope this would make her horny again. It was in fact making Sayu horny so when she found a purple dildo in the bag and some pink fluffy handcuffs. Her eyes widened as she brought out the purple sex toy.

"Are you serious?"

"I thought we could try it out."

Sayu grinned at Misa while Misa continued to rotate her fingers inside Sayu. She took them out and added a third finger, Sayu screamed at first but this turned her on even more and she found herself arranging Misa's legs so that they were open, then she carefully pushed the dildo into Misa's vagina. Gripping the end tightly, she thrust it in and out of Misa, making her beautiful famous girlfriend groan every time it entered her again. Misa continued to twist her fingers inside Sayu and in doing this; Sayu thrust the dildo harder and harder.

"Who…wants to…be tied…to…the bed?" Misa asked panting from the thrill of this sexual experience.

"I will." Sayu replied after a moment of thought.

Misa looked in the bag and got out chocolate body sauce, then she tied Sayu to the bed by her ankles and wrists.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Misa experimenting with the sex objects she had bought. When they were both too tired to continue, Misa took off the handcuffs and they snuggled up together under the covers of the bed. Their naked bodies touching and their hearts beating calmly, they were happiest in each other's arms.

As the five o'clock approached, Misa and Sayu realised they must part from each other until the next day at the very least. As they made their way to the taxi waiting outside, Misa proposed an idea.

"Your brother looks very lonely."

"Yeah, he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while."

"Maybe he's not looking for a girlfriend."

"You think he's gay as well?"

"I do, and I know a very handsome man that might interest him."

"Get in touch with him and bring him to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure. Am I invited too?"  
"Of course."

The following day, Misa arrived at the Yagami house with her guest. They walked up to the door and Misa rang the doorbell.

"You're going to love, Light. He's handsome, clever and so polite." Misa said as she made sure his black hair was perfect.

"I'll be the judge, Misa."

The door opened and Sayu greeted them.

Dinner wasn't long after that and they all sat around a table talking to each other. Light entered the room in his usual smart-casual attire. He noticed the two dinner guests and warily sat in his seat.

"Light, this is Misa's friend Mikami."

"I see. Nice to meet you."

"And you." Mikami replied.

During dinner, Mikami and Light made small talk under the supervision of Misa and Sayu. When the meal had finished, Misa went to Sayu's room with the room owner, while Light and Mikami went to Light's room.

Locking the door behind him, Light turned to Mikami.

"You are very handsome." Light said after a short silence.

"As are you, but let me tell you. I'm not actually gay."

"Me either."

"I am however interested in you, Light Yagami."

"Why?"

"I have the eyes."  
Light's face lit up as Mikami continued to say "And I wish to be your ally."

"So you know I am Kira?"

"Either you or Miss Amane are."

"She is the second Kira, she also has the eyes."

"I see."

"This is excellent. I thought it would be another dull day. But I was wrong, I have another soldier."

"I'd prefer not to be called a 'soldier' I'm your right hand man and I'll protect you because I owe you that much."

"What makes you so eager to support what I am doing?"

"I'm a prosecutor and since my childhood I've been very aware of injustice. Then the person with the alias 'Kira' started to kill all the scum of the earth and I knew then I would worship at his feet until my time was up."

"Brilliant."

A malicious grin spread across Light's face as he realised he would have a better chance of beating his second archenemy, N.


End file.
